


Blood Promise I

by LadyBelz



Series: The Blood Promise Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: (Original posted on my FFN Account in Dec 2005)A Blood Promise made should never be broken. 1st in the Blood Promise series.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Blood Promise Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114118
Kudos: 4





	Blood Promise I

**Summary:** A Blood Promise made should never be broken.

**Disclaimer** I am not the fabulous JK Rowling, nor do I wish to be (ok maybe a little). Harry Potter belongs to her and her alone. I am not making any money from this story nor do I intend to. I'm just playing within the world she has so wonderfully created. The following story is a figment of my own imagination and I fully intend to put Harry and his friends back, unharmed and alive, when I'm done. Thank you.

**A/N** : Whipped this up in one of my bored moments at work. This is the first in what I'm calling the "Blood Promise" series.

"You promised."

"I thought you were kidding!"

"I don't kid when it comes to promises."

"I can't do this!"

"You swore you would! Was that a lie?"

"You had your fingers crossed, didn't you?"

"You did! I knew you did!"

"I can't keep this promise!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right and it goes against every fiber of my being!"

"You promised!"

"Well...it wasn't exactly a promise. More like a bet if you want to get specific."

"Whatever. I won. You promised!"

"What can I do to get out of it?" Fingers running up and down the open V of the other's shirt.

"Nothing. You're not getting out of it. You promised."

"They're going to laugh me out of the Hall if they don't try and hex me first!"

"Never stopped you from being a git before. Besides, it was a Blood Promise. Now pay up!"

"I hate you," Spoken softly.

"Liar," also spoken softly as the first body stepped closer to the second.

"Do I have to?" Needling whine.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" Arms going around the other's neck.

"I love you more than I love the sun in the sky," Love shining in his eyes.

"Kiss me first."

"My favorite hobby," A trademark smirk. Lips are sampled like a rare chocolate. Neither noticed the parchment that had been held in a damp hand, fall to the floor.

_In the event that House Slytherin loses to House Gryffindor by more than 175 points in the final Quidditch match before graduation, then I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do hereby promise Harry James Potter that I will enter the Great Hall at breakfast on the day after the final Quidditch match between said Houses and announce to all present that I am in love with aforementioned Gryffindor and plan to marry him and have his children after graduation._

_This promise, signed in Blood_

_June 17th, 1997,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_Harry J. Potter_

_witnessed by: Hermione J. Granger (Gryffindor)_

_witnessed by: Ronald B. Weasley (Gryffindor)_

_witnessed by: Pansy S. Parkinson (Slytherin)_

_witnessed by: Severus T. Snape (Slytherin)_


End file.
